The Torture of a LifeTime
by MyLittlePonyTales
Summary: Come along with Twilight and her friends as they set out on a quest to discover an old abandoned mansion on Halloween's Night. But what they don't know is an unexpected guest is waiting for them, as they journey through the mansion and become trapped and tortured by none other than Discord! Will they escape? Or be torn to pieces throughout this one long night. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my 2nd story written by... MyLittlePonyTales! :D**

**Anyways, this _is _my 2nd story so it might not be the best but I'm going to try and make it the best ever! A Haunting crossed with some torture here and there. :3 I just have this weird obsession with ponies being tortured... But... Never mind that, let's get on with the story! Please fav, follow, and especially review!~~**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle paced the room frantically, grabbing her wizardy hat with her magic and placing it atop her head. "Ok! Let's see... I've got my costume, check. I've got my trick or treating bucket, check! And I've got Spike, check. Anything else that I might dramatically need while I'm out on the streets in Ponyville?" "Twilight!" Spike, her baby dragon friend called coming into the room. Twilight studied him as he hobbled in wearing his own costume... Which was a dragon. "Whoa whoa whoa! Spike!? Is that really what you're gonna wear tonight!? I mean, you're always a normal dragon every single day!" Twilight explained. "Yeah I know... But that doesn't matter right now..." "Then what does?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, you've already worn that costume from last year!"

"I know Spike! Do you really think I could forget how Princess Luna came and all that blah blah blah nonsense!?" Twilight huffed.

"Well... No, but I still think it's kind of cheezy."

"Uugh!" Twilight moaned, opening the door to the gloomy night outside. "Let's go meet the others..." Spike only nodded eagerly and off they went.

* * *

It wasn't soon when they randomly bumped into... Pinkie Pie. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie exclaimed bouncing up and down in a chicken suit. "We had the very same idea!" Pinkie squealed. Twilight and Spike only glanced at each other. "And... What would that be?" The violet unicorn urged. "We wore our very same costumes from last year!" Spike just rolled his eyes. "I bet everypony else did too..."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see..."

Later on that night they soon met up with everypony else, and yes everypony was wearing their same costume from last year except for Rarity and Fluttershy, since Fluttershy didn't even participate in the last Halloween, it was quite obvious.

Rainbow Dash was a shabowbolt, Applejack was a scarecrow, Fluttershy was a bunny, and Rarity wore a... "A what?" Twilight asked again as everyone gazed on with curious eyes. "I wear a clean fresh mattress sheet, with small holes so I can peep out at the world and... Um... Yeah, pretty much I am a ghost."

Everyone chuckled at this when suddenly Spike began belching, and in no time a letter formed in front of them all.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped, while unraveling the parchment. "Well? What does it say?" Applejack urged.

"Spike. Would you care to read it aloud for everypony?" Twilight suddenly asked.

"Sure Twilight!" Grabbing the letter he began.

_Dear Twilight_

_Sorry to bother you on such a scary and funfilled night such as this but I'd like you and your friends to learn much more about this holiday. Like what is the real meaning of fear and how to concur it...So if you may, I'd like you all to do something daring and explore the old Howlin House at the end of Higgly Road. _

_Have fun! _

_From yours truly~ Princess C."_

"HUH!?" Everyone gasped simultaneously. "What's wrong?" Spike asked. "That's what she said so... Maybe we should all go check out that freaky house down on Higgly Biggly Road."

"Hold on!" Twilight spoke up, grabbing the parchment and studying it carefully. "How did she know we were all together reading it?"

Spike shrugged. "Maybe she didn't, maybe she knew though that you were gonna meet up with them."

"Yeah... but..." Twilight was suddenly interrupted by a frantic Rarity. "And why in Equestria did she mention that Halloween is such a scary and _funfilled _night!? I mean, what could be fun going around as a ghost or something scaring little fillies!" At that moment a group of young colts and fillies ran right by them screaming in terror as they spotted Rarity. "Ahh! A ghost! Run!"

Everyone glared at Rarity who only gave an embarrassed smile. "Was it something I said?"

"And... Hold on!" Rainbow Dash piped up. "That's not her usual signature either!"

Everyone gasped once more in horror. "You're right Rainbow! All it says is Princess C, it could be _ANY_ Princess C! It could even possibly be Princess Cadence!"

There was a long pause before Applejack asked. "So are we gonna do this or not?" "I-I don't know..." Twilight began. "I mean, what if it really _is _Princess Celestia... And if it is, what if we don't complete the task she's given us!"

"I say we do it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement. "Exploring a creepy old house and such would be a GREAT Halloween thrill!"

"You know? Pinkie's right! It would be cool to get our blood pumping!" Rainbow Dash agreed, zipping into the sky while fist pumping the air. "Then I say we do it too. We don't wanna let Celestia down do we?" Rarity explained. Twilight sighed. "Ok... Let's do it!"

"WAIT!" Everyone instantly turned towards a shaking Fluttershy. "Do w-w-we all have to g-go?"

"Why of course dearie! You heard Princess Celestia's note didn't you?" Rarity reminded the yellow pegasus. But she just simply nodded.

"We're all in this together sugarcube." Applejack continued coming to stand next to her. "Come on you guys!" Rainbow Dash called up in the dark sky. "Pinkie Pie's half way there already!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here we go! We're finally entering the house, and please review if you like it! :3**

* * *

Rainbow Dash felt excitement boil in her stomach as she raced to keep up with Pinkie Pie. Letting her wings go flat against her sides, she sped off faster than ever as she gained ground on Pinkie. But strangely enough, the more faster she went the more farther Pinkie Pie got. "Huh? That's weird?..." In a flash she reached the house, and saw Pinkie Pie just gazing up at the mansion with a wide grin perched on her face. "Nice race Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, although feeling quite embarrassed that she lost. "Huh? Oh-what?... We were racing? Gosh Rainbow you should have told me!"

Rainbow Dash was only _more _puzzled.

It was then when Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Fluttershy arrived. "Where were you guys!?"

"We had to yank some yellow pegasus off of a lamppost." Applejack replied grimly. Fluttershy only shrunk from the eyes that now stared at her. "S-sorry?"

"Looky looky! There it is!" Pinkie Pie pointed wildly. Twilight stepped forward to peer at the house. "Is this _really _what Princess Celestia wants?"

"Welp! If she sent it to you in a note, I guess it must be so..." Spike answered plainly and stepped forward onto the leaky floorboards. The whole house instantly shook and rattled. "Whaaa!"

Spike suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards onto the stoned path that led up towards the house. "Gosh! I never knew Higgly road had such scary houses!"

Pinkie Pie only giggled. "Ha ha! Oh Spike, this isn't scary. Something scary would be like... Like being held down against your will and being forced to do something you never like to do!"

Everyone stared at her in sudden horror.

"Oh my! I definitely don't like the sound of that at all!" Rarity squealed.

"Oh quit pullin our hooves!" Applejack snapped at the pink pony irritably. "You'll just end up scaring some of us." "What? You scared AJ?" Rainbow taunted suddenly. "No! I mean Fluttershy! And quit callin me AJ!" "Why? Does it _bother _you?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "Of course it doesn't! Well... Actually it does!... No... Um... Uh..." "QUIET!" Twilight screeched, causing both arguing ponies to jump in sudden fear.

"You're _not _helping!"

"Uh... We're we supposed to be helping?" Rainbow continued softly. "WATCH IT DASH!" Twilight snarled at the pegasus, causing her to shrink back. "Ok, ok! Gosh!"

Twilight then thought of something. "Maybe we should take our costumes off... You know, just in case somepony lives here. We don't wanna scare them do we?"

"Hah! You actually think somepony could live here!?" Rainbow Dash joked, bursting in laughter. "You're such an egghead!"

Twilight only ignored it as she took off her wizard costume. There was a sigh coming from underneath the mattress sheet as Rarity pulled hers off too.

Soon everypony was out of their costumes, awaiting what Twilight's next command would be.

"We should probably split up into groups of two and explore the house like the Princess told us to do. Then we'll meet back here outside later and discuss what we've learned about fear and how Halloween is... Um... A holiday?"

Everypony looked confused, even Twilight. "Ugh! I know it sounds weird but if this is what the Princess wants, then this is what the Princess shall get!"

"Ooh ooh!" Pinkie Pie chimed. "I call Twilight!"

Rarity turned towards Fluttershy immediately. "Are you going with me just like we did at the Amusement Park?" (Book 1 of mine)

"Oh... I don't mind Rairty. Not at all." The yellow pegasus replied, looking more confident than a few seconds ago.

Applejack sighed. "Guess that leaves me with the brat over here." "Hey! I am _not _a brat! If anything! I'm a cool brat!" Rainbow Dash proudly announced with a grin on her face. Applejack growled sharply from annoyance while stomping her hooves onto the pavement but she knew she could do... Nothing.

"Let's go..." Twilight began, taking a step forward when there was a small. "WAIT!" From behind."Ugh! Fluttershy you're just gonna have to buck up and-!?" Twilight turned to see Spike, gazing up at her with narrowed eyes. "Ya-huh. Some friend you are. But what about me?"

Twilight only felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh! You can go with... Uh..." She scanned each group wondering which would be the right one for him.

_I know! I'll let Applejack and Rainbow Dash take him so that they won't fight as much when he's around!_

But before she could say ANYTHING, Pinkie Pie yelled. "You can come with us!"

"Ugh!" Twilight just face-palmed herself and decided to go with it.

"Well... Whatever's on the other side of that door... It's waiting for us..." Rarity spoke up from the back, causing a chill to run through everyone's blood.

As Twilight slowly twisted the door open, the rusty old door suddenly fell to the floor, causing dust to fly everywhere. Everyone let out a small shriek except for Pinkie Pie of course. "Whee! Come on Twilight! We'll take this hall!" The pink pony pointed towards a room to their left which led to an open hallway. "Ok..." She agreed slowly, while following Pinkie, Spike also followed at a much slower rate. "Can't believe I have to come with you guys." "Would you rather wanna wait outside in the cold dark yard on the scariest night of the year while standing in front of a creepy old mansion?" Twilight asked quite mockingly. "Uh... On second thought... I'm glad I'm in here with you all an not out there! Heh!"

Twilight enjoyed the little dragon's company especially since Pinkie Pie kept on going farther ahead. "Wow! This is a really long hallway! I wonder how long it actually is!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed much farther down. The whole hallway was pitch black, so Twilight decided to spark up her horn and use it as a flash light. "Wait up Pinkie!"

* * *

Meanwhile Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were having a hard time choosing which way they were going.

"Uh... Fluttershy dear, which hall looks the safest to you?" Rarity asked shakily. "Um... I really don't know because I can hardly see it's so dark in here." The shy pony confessed.

"Well! Not to worry my dear! You've got Rarity! And when you've got Rarity... You've got light!" In a few sparks Rarity's horn lit up, brightening up the room to a dim point of light. "There! Good thing I'm a unicorn, and Twilight's a unicorn as well, so we'll have no trouble finding our way throughout the house won't we Rainbow Dash, Applejack?"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both instantly began feeling a tiny bit nervous. "Oh well then I love having Rarity around me." Fluttershy replied as they headed into the room that was straight ahead of them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash watched as they strolled through a furniture area for a bit but then Rarity's horn light faded. "Well... I guess were on our own now." Applejack spoke up through the darkness. "Yeah? When have we ever needed them chumps!?" Rainbow declared heading off towards the right into total darkness. "Uh... On second thought... It would be nice to have a small candle or some kind of light."

"That's what I thought." Applejack replied smirking, in a mocking tone.

So they had only one choice, but to feel their way through the dark and into an unknown room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie Dokie! Here we go! Chapter 3! :D**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far and please review if you like. Theres' gonna be loads of surprises as we continue the journey! ;3!**

* * *

As Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike made their way down the long dark hallway, shadows loomed everywhere in sight, making Twilight shiver. "So uh? How much farther?" She called to her pink friend who was about 40 feet in front of her. "Not long! He he!"

Spike scowled. "How in Equestria could she know the answer to that!?"

Twilight just shrugged as they continued, and very soon they came to a door on the left of the hallway. "Ooh! I wonder where _this _goes?" Pinkie exclaimed as she waited for her friends to catch up. "So... Should we take it or continue down the hall?" Spike asked aloud. "I personally think we should try the door. We're not getting anywhere by following this hallway." Twilight advised. Both Spike and Pinkie nodded, so Pinkie was the first to step up and open the door. As the door slowly creaked open all of them slowly poked their heads inside the darkened room. "G-gosh! It seems to be more darker in there than out here!" Spike exclaimed in a horrified voice.

"Well... I guess I'm leading now..." Twilight spoke softly in a whisper voice. "Let's go slowly together." Everyone nodded. "Ok... One... Two... Three..."

As they all took one step into the room, the floor had instantly vanished beneath them. "WHAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy were slowly making their way through a large furnished room, with chairs, sofas, and old wooden chairs that lay on the floor broken. "Oh my! My first complaint about Halloween is that it's too messy and _so _not fashioned!" Rarity exclaimed, tiptoeing around a few cobwebs that clung to the ceiling, stretching all the way to the floor below. Fluttershy was just too nervous about the whole thing. "What was that?... AND THAT!?" "Oh stop it dear it's probably nothing!" Rarity soothed in a calming voice, yet even she knew that this place wasn't 100% safe.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. Fluttershy just simply froze like she was having a heart-attack. "W-w-who's there!?" Rarity demanded shakily. About a whole minute had passed in total silence before the footsteps started up again, yet this time they were closer.

The two pony's both stood there eyeing each other for another minute before a closet over on their right burst open and slammed shut without warning. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs and took off into the next furnished room, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next. "Fluttershy wait!" Came the soft cry of Rarity from behind. "Never! This is way too scary!-Oof!" The yellow pegasus suddenly tripped and found herself lying on the floor. Cobwebs covered her everywhere. "O-o-oh my..."

In no time Rarity had caught up with Fluttershy. "Why dear are you alright?"

Fluttershy sat and thought for a moment before answering. "No... I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND LOOK WHERE IT'S GOTTEN US!?" The white unicorn was so shocked by her friends reaction, that she had slightly reared up from her friend when her hoof suddenly landed on a dusty old rope on the floor that tangled her up and clung her to the roof. They both stared in shock at what had happened. "D-dearie? Mind getting me down?"

Fluttershy nodded and started towards Rarity.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both began feeling their way towards the left and soon came out to a grand foyer. "Wow! Just look at this place! It's as old as the Titanic!" Rainbow Dash mused.

Applejack didn't know what to say, for it was hard to see through in the dark. Both ponies knew they needed light. "Why couldn't you have been a unicorn AJ?" "_Excuse_ _me!?"_ Applejack snarled back. "Yeah! I mean, I have wings, and who knows? Maybe they'll be useful to us sometime in here but you? You're just a regular old earth pony!"Rainbow mocked, knowing that it ALWAYS got to AJ. "I am not! I am a hard workin earth pony who feeds almost all of Ponyville!" Applejack snapped irritably, but Rainbow just shrugged. "_Almost _isn't _all _of Ponyville now is it Applejack?" Applejack felt fury and rage explode within her and immediately tackled Rainbow Dash to the dusty darkened floor. The two rolled and punched and kicked at each other in total hatred. But that was when the lights in the grand foyer began flickering. "HUH!?" They both asked at once. The eerie scene gave goosebumps to the two ponies and suddenly through the blinking lights they could just make out a grand stairwell that was right in front of them. "Whoa!" Rainbow breathed as the trotted over towards the first step.

Applejack was soon beside her and watched as the cyan pegasus placed a hoof down on the first step causing something to trigger underneath and a large axe came falling from the ceiling. "QUICK DUCK!" Applejack screeched. The two ponies hit the floor in a desperate chance they could escape the fate that now befell them.

There was a loud banging noise as the axe plummeted to the floor. Soon everything was quiet, and the only thing moving was the flickering lights above.

They both looked at each other before getting to their hoofs. "Hmm..." Applejack pondered on how to get up the stairs without getting killed.

"I know! Let's just fly up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed slightly smirking. "Oh no ya don't!" Applejack growled. "Ha! What are ya gonna do? Stop me?" As the cyan pegasus lifted from the ground and flew up the stairwell there was another loud clicking that echoed off the room, and out on the sides came flying arrows.

Applejack's eyes grew wide as she had only time to blink to find that Rainbow Dash was now plummeting to the ground with tiny blue feathers swirling everywhere.

* * *

**Sorry if there was a bit of drama right there at the end but I promise you it gets better :3**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4! Can't wait for you to read on-wards! :)**

**So please review, fav, and follow if you like, I'd REALLY appreciate it! :D!**

* * *

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were now free falling into eternal darkness, or at least that's what they thought. It was then when they finally crashed landed onto a cold hard stoned floor. "Uugh... W-where are we?" Spike asked painfully.

"I-I don't know?" Twilight replied, slowly getting to her hoofs, Pinkie Pie was already up and bouncing around. "Whee! What a neat playhouse this has been and it's even better since we've found the basement!"

Spike and Twilight jerked around at the pink ponies words. "DID YOU SAY BASEMENT!?" They both exploded at once, horror and complete terror filling their eyes.

Pinkie only giggled. "Yeah why?" "So... If we're in the basement then... Then..." Twilight was lost for words on what was happening. _This can't be happening! It just can't be! Why would the Princess do such a thing!?_

Hope was fading in Twilight faster than you could say 'magic'. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Maybe everypony else was right and it _wasn't _Princess Celestia who sent the note?

Twilight sighed as she followed Pinkie Pie and Spike around the room looking for an escape. Twilight shone her horn all around the room until there was a small staircase that led to a large wooden door. "Looky looky!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing up the stairs. "It's a door!" "Great! Maybe now I'll go outside! After all it was Twilight who brought it up!" Spike exclaimed in a grim tone. Pinkie pushed on the door... But it wouldn't budge. "Huh?"

She pushed harder but... Nothing. "What's wrong with this door? Maintenance needs to come and fix this fun house!" Pinkie whined.

Twilight pushed her way to the front. "I'm gonna see if I can kick it down." With that she bucked at the door and the door echoed with a large banging noise but nothing. "Great! Just great!" Spike groaned. "We're stuck! Probably forever!"

"Maybe I can use a spell?" Twilight asked frantically. She knew she was growing desperate... Extremely desperate.

"Ok! Go ahead!" Pinkie agreed, and stood back to watch the action. Twilight began concentrating very hardly. _Come on come on!_

As a few sparks bolted from her horn there came a deep growling noise that came from behind them. Pinkie Pie slowly turned around. "Uh... Twilight?"

"Uuuuugggghhh..." Twilight moaned as the power grew more intense in her horn but that was also when she heard the growling from behind. "W-who's behind us?" "I don't really know..." Pinkie admitted as two red eyes beamed from the shadows just a few feet away. "H-hurry up with that spell Twilight!" Spike practically screamed. "Almost... There..."

Suddenly a powerful purple magic shot out from Twilight's horn hitting the door, and causing the door to flip taking Twilight and Spike onto the other side to safety but leaving... Pinkie Pie behind.

* * *

Rarity now hung on the ceiling bonded and tied by ropes. "Will ya hurry it up darling?" Rarity demanded.

Fluttershy trotted under Rarity but... Couldn't fly oddly. "Oh my... My wings aren't... cooperating." The yellow pegasus tried lifting them and flapping them but they just wouldn't. "Maybe I'm just a little scared right now..." "BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS SCARED FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity screeched. "NOW GET ME DOWN BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS!" Right at that moment a chair in the other room began moving in their direction. Both pony's eyes grew wide in horror, especially... Fluttershy's.

"I-I-I-It's a g-g-ghost!" Fluttershy squeaked very very softly.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity whispered frantically. "Hurry and untie me so we can-" Rarity was cut off by total terror as a white thin whisp was seen floating behind the scooting chair just inches away from the room they were in.

Fluttershy felt like she was gonna be sick from all the horror in front of her. Suddenly Rarity's horn flickered out by a cold breeze and the two pony's now stood (Or in Rarity's case hung) alone in the pitch black room, listening as the chair inched closer through the darkness.

Fluttershy couldn't take it no more. "I'm sorry Rarity I've gotta go." There was a horrified gasp that came from the unicorn. "Dearie you don't have to go! You can stay and hep me!" "And do what!? Sacrifice myself for your life? We _both _will get killed if I stay but if I don't, only one of us will..." Tears burned Fluttershy's eyes from saying all of this right in front of one of her best friends... But it was the sad truth.

"N-no but you can't!" Rarity screamed through the darkness as the noise of the chair indicated that it had finally reached their room.

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy whispered as she hesitantly took off into the darkened furnished room and down a hall. Faster and faster she went but she was just far enough to hear Rarity's high pitched scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Applejack stood over a wounded and bleeding Rainbow Dash. "Are you alright Dashie?"

There was nothing but silence but Applejack could see that her friend was seething... But with what? Anger? Pain? Sorrow?...

It soon hit her faster than lightning as the cyan pegasus tumbled to her hooves and whipped around, glaring Applejack straight in the eye. "DO _NOT _CALL ME DASHIE!" Applejack was taken aback from the scene that she had just witnessed. Rainbow Dash didn't seem at all hurt but only hurt by the name she had just called her... A small evil smirk stretched onto Applejack's face. "Why? Does it _bother _you?" The pegasus only glared at the earth pony even more. "You better stop it AJ!" "Hmph! Make me?" Applejack tossed back at her.

Rainbow Dash growled in pure hatred when suddenly something caught _both _of their eye. Walking down the flicking stairwell was a shadow with red glowing eyes that stared straight ahead. It was a figure not in the shape of a pony but something else...

Either way, both ponies were now shaking in their own skin. "H-hey! W-who are you!?" Applejack asked aloud, trying to answer both of their question. The figure made a low mumbling sound as it now sped toward them. "Uh AJ?... I think you made it angry..." Rainbow Dash informed, eyes wide with horror. Applejack couldn't believe it either, the figure was speeding down the stair-well in an attempt to get towards the two ponies. Both of them whipped around, and bolted for the door but it instantly slammed shut. Hooves skidding against the sleek yet dusty floor, they turned and bolted towards the side of the walls but... The only exit was blocked other than the stair-well. "What are we gonna do!?" Applejack gasped frantically as the figure was now off the stairs and on the floor heading for them.

"We're... Gonna... Um... errrr..." Rainbow Dash began sweating in thinking of any possible way to escape this fate.

The figure was only five feet away from them when they instantly had the same idea and shot in different directions. Rainbow Dash went left, and Applejack went right. They raced around the dark figure and leaped up the stair-well, yet that was when the sound of triggers went off underneath them again. "HURRY!" Rainbow gasped as they galloped up the stairs and took the left side of the parted stair-case leading to a balcony that lead to a main corridor and into another hall. Both ponies zipped and ran as fast as they could not EVER daring to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Please oh please stay with me, I know it's a bit dramatic and slow but this chapter is where everything REALLY begins. :3 PLEASE REVIEW TOO! :D!**

* * *

Twilight and Spike were now back in another hallway. "Is everyone all here?" Twilight asked aloud, looking and seeing Spike yet not... Pinkie Pie?

"Pinkie!?... Pinkie!?" Twilight's heart began thudding much much faster until she thought it'd pop out of her own chest. "Nonsense Twilight! She's probably already gone on ahead... We'll catch up with her." Spike replied calmly. Twilight breathed in a deep breath. "Ok... I guess you're right."

Yet on the other side of the wooden door was a pink earth pony, tears building in her eyes. "H-elp!" She squeaked softly, as the growling noise grew louder until it was only about 2 feet from her face. "Twilight!? S-Spike!" Pinkie Pie called desperately. Normally Pinkie Pie was really hard to bring down. Yet... something as scary as this just wouldn't do...

But she knew it was all over for her... Or was it?

Back outside Twilight and Spike continued down the hall until they heard a loud scream coming from the darkness. Twilight gasped. "That sounds like one of our friends!" "Do ya think it's Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked as they began running. "Who knows..."

Turns out they were utterly wrong as Fluttershy bundled into them, and they together crashed into a room with a grand stair-well. "Fluttershy! Are we glad to see you!" Spike announced happily. The yellow pegasus couldn't speak, for she was too horror stricken for some odd reason. Twilight instantly noticed this though. "F-fluttershy?" Twilight asked, but the yellow pony only turned away in dispair as if she had just killed someone or something. Suddenly Twilight looked up to see a large parted stair-well with bloody hoof prints leading up to the top. "W-what happened here!?" Twilight shrieked. Once Spike and Flutterhy looked up at the crime scene they all gasped at the sight. "Oh my..." Fluttershy whimpered. Spike darted towards the steps. "I... I don't know." Twilight just continued staring, as her eyes then studied the blood trail. "I think we should follow the blood trail, and see who's in trouble." Twilight advised. Fluttershy didn't say a word, but Spike just nodded. "Ok."

Taking off together they galloped up the stairs, and turned down the balcony and followed it as it led them down some halls and finally to another very VERY old stair-case that led into the very top room of the house. "OH MY!" Fluttershy squealed. The stairs were a horrible sight for they were extremely old and rusty. "Maybe we shouldn't do this after all... It looks unsafe." Twilight exclaimed turning back from the way they came when she suddenly heard a noise coming from down stairs like a slamming door. "O-on second thought... Maybe we could... Um... fly?" "Great idea Twilight!" Spike beamed. Twilight gave a quick smile and flew up the stairs with her wings, seeming the stairs didn't look like they'd hold any weight. Fluttershy trotted towards Spike. "Would you like a ride?" "OF COURSE!" Spike squealed in delight as he hopped onto the yellow pegasus's back. Twilight watched as the two friends shared their first smile of the night possibly. She just sighed and hung her head. _What a stupid idea Princess Celestia... Even for you..._

Once Fluttershy landed safely at the top they all turned towards the one and only door at the tip top. A small eerie light shone out of the door way with dust particles floating around in the dim light, causing Fluttershy to shrink away. "W-what do you suppose is in there?" "Well... There's only one way to find out. And if the blood trail leads in there then I think we should follow it. I mean, who's blood could it be other than one of our friends?" Twilight answered boldly. That made Fluttershy remember the incident with Rarity. "You're right!" Twilight was the first to take a step into the room and when she opened her eyes, she could do nothing but let her mouth fall open in shock. The room was HUGE! Almost a mile long! In fact it was about as long as a hoofball field! (Football field).

Gazing around she even spotted her FRIENDS! "Guys!?" Twilight shrieked. "What are yall doing in here!?"

They all looked un-harmed, not a scratch on them but they were tied down to small iron tables. This made Twilight's smile fade...

Once Fluttershy and Spike entered the room they were all very shocked as well...

"R-RARITY!?" Fluttershy squealed. "I thought you were killed!" This made EVERYONE turn towards Fluttershy. "WHAT!?" Twilight blurted aloud, seeming to answer everyone else's question. "Well... Um..." The yellow pegasus remained silent as Spike spoke up for once. "There you are Pinkie Pie! So did you follow the blood trail too?"

Pinkie only turned away in despair, but that was when a loud cackling laugh came from the other end of the room. "SURPRISE!"

Twilight, Fluttershy, AND Spike all turned to see... Discord.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you if you've made it this far into my story I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest! This is finally where the torture begins :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

In a snap of his fingers, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike were tied down to iron tables just as the others were. "Let us go Discord!" Twilight seethed with anger, yet she could simply do nothing. "Why should I? You're all mine now and weren't you all the ones to come and enjoy my little play house?" Discord grinned wildly like a total idiot, but Pinkie Pie just glared at him. "I knew it..." She muttered.

Twilight just glared at him too. "I knew you were the one who gave us that note! Weren't you!?" Discord laughed. "Aww! How'd ya know?"

"Because Princess Celestia never calls herself Princess C!" "Oh really? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Discord continued, as he pointed towards the far back corner by an old shattered window where Princess Celestia was held captive in a large pink bubble. "Just look at her face! PRICELESS!" Discord blurted aloud and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah!? You have us! So what do you want from us!?" Rainbow Dash demanded, trying to free herself from her bonds but they were way to tight.

"Oh... I just wanna have a little fun... Just a little bit if that's ok with you all." Discord mockingly chuckled. Fluttershy just stared at him. "How could you!?" "Fluttershy I might not do anything to you but..." "WHAT!?" Everyone blurted aloud at once. "Just exactly _what _are you gonna do to us?" Applejack snapped.

"Hmm... Glad you asked Applefat!" Discord chuckled, only causing Applejack to grow a deep red from the nickname. "HEY!"

Discord moved to the front of the very old abandoned room so that everyone could see and hear him. "Well since this is the night of tricks or treats... I've decided to go with tricks and so... I will now torture you one by one until dawn rises meaning that Halloween is finally over."

Everypony's eyes grew wide, even Princess Celestia's in the very back corner. "Oh and I'll also turn it into a little game for you... Whenever I do something to any of yall and you incomplete my little dares or tasks then..." Discord snapped his fingers and appeared beside Celestia's bubble. "Her little domain over here will shrink each time you fail... Until she goes...POP! And is never heard from again... Fun right!?"

Everyone's mouth was agap in shock and horror. Especially since no one wanted to be first...

"WHO'S FIRST!?" Discord sang dramatically.

It was as if the wind outside had stopped and was holding it's own breath as Discord rummaged over his victims to torture.

"Hmm... Pinkie Pie!" Everyone gasped _but _Pinkie Pie. "I want you... to eat... A fork."

Twilight nearly gagged from the very words Discord had just tossed at her friend. Everyone was waiting for Pinkie's answer but Pinkie just shrugged. "Fine. Give me a fork."

Discord looked kind of taken aback. "Uh... Ok?"

Snapping his fingers again, he pulled out a normal old fork, and shoved it into Pinkie's mouth. There came the sound of a normal gulp from Pinkie and that was it. "Ahh... Good stuff."

"HUH!?" Discord questioned loudly. "B-b-but how!?"

"I do it everyday silly! It takes years of practice to master!"

Discord scowled but turned away, crossing his arms. "Hmph! Looks like Pinkie Pie is no fun after all... So..."

Turning back towards the others he scanned over them again.

"Rarity!"

"OH!" The white unicorn gasped dramatically.

"I want you to..." Discord paced the room a bit trying to figure whether or not what to do to the white unicorn until it hit him! "Get dirty!" Rairty's eyes widened so wide, you couldn't even see the white in them.

"NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT DIRTY!"

"I'm sorry Rarity but it's a must... If not then..." Discord pointed towards the Princess who had a pleading look on her face, in the corner.

"Oh fine!" Rarity huffed.

Discord grinned in delight and took a bucket of dirt and mud and showered it all over her. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Rarity screeched. "I didn't think it'd be _that _bad!... BUT IT WAS!"

Discord chuckled madly. "Now you see? This here is what I like... IT'S TOTAL FUN!"

After a few more laughs and chuckles from the strange creature he then straightened up again. "Hmm... Let's see who's next. Um...Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight gulped back the feeling of unease. "Y-yes?"

"I want you to be my pinata. What do ya say?" Discord urged, smirking.

Twilight bit her lip so much it started bleeding. "S-sure... Go ahead."

"OH GOODIE!" Discord shouted with glee. In another snap of his fingers she was instantly tied to the ceiling.

Everyone began gasping at the sight. "Oh dear..." Twilight muttered to herself.

"Now just hold still while I enjoy myself!" Discord continued chuckling as he appeared with a bat in his hand with a baseball uniform.

"Ready? Set? GO!" And with that he slammed the bat right into Twilight. "YOWCH!"  
"We're still not done!" Discord reminded her as he swung again and again and AGAIN, while singing. "Take me out to the ball game! Take me outside to play!-"

"Stop it Discord!" Rainbow Dash blurted aloud.

"Aww... What are ya gonna do? Wiggle in your bonds? That's what I thought." Discord mocked making a pouty face.

This angered Rainbow very much but she said nothing in reply. Soon it was all over and Twilight was back in her spot on the iron table. "Ow..." She groaned as tears fell from her eyes.

"OH WHAT FUN!" Discord howled. "I'm loving this night!"

"And I'm hating it! Why couldn't you have chosen treats this year in stead of tricks?" Applejack commented from where she was tied down. "Because I did that last year! And it was no fun anyways seeing others happy when I _wasn't _happy as I passed out candy!"

"Oh but you were making others happy Discord which makes me happy to know you'd do something like that." Fluttershy exclaimed from where she was tied down. "Now would you please let us go?"

Discord look a little disappointed. "B-but... I didn't even get to do everyone!"

"Too bad! I bet you didn't give EVERYONE treats did you?" Fluttershy retorted simply, her eyes slightly narrowed.

Discord hung his head and snapped his fingers and instantly Fluttershy was out of her bonds. "There you go Fluttershy."

"No Discord... You let everyone else go too..." The yellow pegasus continued. "Hmm..." There was a long pause between the two of them before he decided. "No." He snapped his fingers one more time and put Fluttershy to sleep soundly in the corner. "There! Now I won't be hurting her feelings yet I will be hurting yours!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the 7th chapter! :D This is when I increase the torture for the My Little Pony's! So please enjoy and REVIEW! :3**

* * *

Discord grinned at all of the ponies and the 1 baby dragon that he had to torture. "Hmm... This doesn't seem fair to me... None of yall are cracking all for your dumb Princess! So I'll do all of yall until ONE of you all crack!"

They all looked at each other nervously, but said nothing as Discord continued.

"So... You all aren't happy? Well! I'll make you happy! By tickling you all! BUT! The rule of the game is you CAN'T laugh. If you do, the bubble will just shrink some more and more and more."

Rarity gasped dramatically, while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight were unsure how it'd turn out but Pinkie Pie just stood her ground. "Puh! This'll be easy! I laugh ALL the time! So now it'll be simply easy NOT to laugh!"

Discord raised an eyebrow, quite confused at the pink pony but then again no one ever understood Pinkie, not even Discord himself!

Snapping is fingers...Again... There instantly appeared a sort of looking tool box filled with tickling equipment.

"Rainbow Dash! You're first!"

The cyan pegasus began sweating madly. "A-are ya sure because I think I'm last?" "Oh no! Who would wanna be last! I'm saving the _best _for last." Discord grinned.

It was as if everyone gulped back the anxiety that filled their stomach once they heard them very words. Discord then stepped forward with his toolbox. "Let's see... First I'll see where is your most ticklish spot and which tool works best on you." Rainbow Dash smiled nervously. "O-ok." Glancing inside his box he scanned over his tools. "Let's try the feather first."

Discord took our two pink feathers and began tickling her sides.

"DON'T LAUGH RAINBOW!" Twilight urged madly as Discord began increasing his speed.

Rainbow Dash bit her tongue but couldn't hold it in. The unbearable tickling was already getting to her. "I...heh... Can't... ha ha... Help it..."

Discord just looked on in wonder. "That's it Rainbow, go ahead! After all, I am tickling you so... Why not laugh about it?"

Everyone glanced towards Rainbow Dash to see what she'd do... If she'd laugh or not. But apparently it was too much for her because she was slowly letting out a few chuckles here and there.

"Hmm... Not enough eh?" Discord stated and stopped tickling the heavily breathing Rainbow Dash.

"I'll tickle you with... A paint brush! Those are what always gets ponies, do they not?" Discord then pulled out two paintbrushes yet kept the feather out. Two more hands appeared on his body so that he was able to tickle her with 4 tools.

"P-please! Don't do this to us anymore!" Rainbow pleaded as a small tear slipped out of her eye.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Don't do this to _you _anymore? Because apparently you're the only one being tickled at the moment." With that he picked up the tools and tickled around her rib cage. The pegasus squealed and bucked but she could only just sit there and be tormented. Discord lightly stroked her waist with the paint brushes and madly stroked her rib-cage with the feathers. The pegasus could stand it no more for she burst into a fit of laughter, trying to roll over onto her side but it was no use. "BWAHAHWHAHAHA P-LEEEEHEASEEE! STAP! IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Why of course it is, and it seems your ticklish spot is around your rib-cage eh?" "YEEEESSS I'll-I'LL ADMIT IT! JUST STAAAAAP!"

"NO thank you Rainbow Dash." Discord continued torturing Rainbow for about 5 more minutes as he went up and down her sides, and around her waist some more, and while he was doing so Celestia's bubble just kept getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

"BWAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash kept on laughing and laughing even though she really didn't want to. Tears streamed from her eyes but Discord showed no sign of stopping or pity.

But in about another minute or so he gave in.

"Alright alright I'll move on to somepony else now. But just look at how small Princess Celestia's bubble has become!" Discord commented. "PRICELESS!"

Rainbow Dash could hardly breathe once he stopped tickling her. Tears kept naturally flowing from her eyes and she was still breathing heavily.

"Alright who's next?"

No pony spoke, although Discord specifically had his eye on somepony. "Hmmm... How about Rarity?"

The white unicorn gasped. "How could you!? I just went!" "Yes but you didn't just get tickled now did you?" Rarity thought for a minute before realizing the answer to that. "Well uh... No?" "Well then it's your turn! And it gets worst as we go farther so you should be glad you were picked!"

Rarity just turned her head away seeming that was the only thing she could do.

Discord slid over to her table and took out another paintbrush. "Hmm..." He then began stroking the white mare's sides just as he did Rainbow Dash.

Rarity flinched and chuckled but didn't laugh. "Oh?" Switching tools, he pulled out the bright pink fluffy feather and tickled around her wist causing Rarity to explode in laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAH! OOOOH PLEEEHEESE STOOOP DEAAAAARIEEE!"

Discord just looked on and smiled. "Ha! Well done Rarity! You're making Celestia's bubble grow even smaller!"

Twilight gasped and poked her head up to look over at the Princess who was slightly getting squished. "Oh no! STOP IT! You'll hurt her!" Twilight shrieked at Discord who just smirked. "Why don't you ask your friend Rarity that?"

Twilight snorted and turned away.

But Discord just kept enjoying himself. He loopty-looped the feather, and slowed his stroking then increased his stroking causing Rarity to almost choke. "BAWAHWHAHWHAHWAHHWAHAAAAHAHHHAHAAA!

But then he stopped.

Rarity was left heaving for breath. "O-O-O-O...OH MY!"

"Did you enjoy that?" Discord snickered. "Enjoy it!? I hated it!"

"Oh why of course you did, and I'm sure the Princess hated it too."

Everyone glanced towards the corner to see a small bubble about the exact size of the Princess. She began speaking but no one could hear her from inside the bubble. "Aww what a pity..." Discord taunted, as a slow yet naughty smirk stretched upon his face.

Turning towards everypony at the front of the room again, he decided to continue. "So... Who's next!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go Chapter 8! Oh and don't worry, everyone's gonna have a chance to be tickled... Except possibly Fluttershy though :P**

**But oh well... PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY IF YOU LIKE IT! :D!**

* * *

"Applejack! You're up next!" Discord beamed, while grabbing his tools again. "Uh... Do I have to be?" "Uugh! For the last time! You should really be happy! The last person will have the worst you know!" Discord reminded the nervous orange earth pony.

Applejack smiled frantically as sweat began running down her face. "O-ok..."  
This made Twilight and Pinkie Pie glance at each other though... "Let's see!" Discord first pulled out the original feather. "Seems like these two things get yall the most!" Applejack gulped back the lump in her throat since she couldn't move...

"Ok let's get started!" Discord declared and started tickling the mares rib-cage ever so slightly, but Applejack hardly even made a sound. "Oh? That's odd... Odder than odd!" Discord chuckled to himself, as he put back the feather and got out the paint brushes. He took two and began lightly stroking the mare's sides which only made her giggle a bit but it wasn't enough. "This calls for extreme measures then!" The weird creature now held a feather duster in his hand and began madly stroking Applejack's thighs which seemed to do the trick, since she was trying hard not to laugh. "Come on dearie! Just bare through it!" Rarity cheered from her iron table, yet this made Pinkie glance over. "And did _you _bare through it? No..." "Oh um..." Rarity looked slightly offended, but said nothing. Discord found Applejack to be the hardest so far, so he started tickling her with the feather, the paint brushes AND the feather duster which really got to her. But in no time she could no longer resist. "BWAWHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAAA PLEEEEHEEEAAAASSSEEE CUUUUTT IT OUUUT!"

"Nope! Sorry! Too late now!"

"HAHHHAHHHAHAAAA!"

Discord tickled her sides, then her waist, then around her thighs mainly, since it seemed to be the most ticklish spot of all. Applejack reared, and bucked but the bonds just wouldn't break, only causing her to be in a more difficult position. "STAAAP! HAHHHAHAH!"

Discord smirked, smiled, grinned and even laughed himself from seeing her pain, especially since the Princess would soon be long gone. "Just hold still Applejack I'm almost done."

Tears streamed down her face and she was actually finding it hard to breathe but soon it was all over. Discord stopped and glanced back at the bubble which was so tight on the princess _she _couldn't even hardly breathe. "Oh how delightful!"

"This isn't fair!" Twilight shrieked. "You need to play a bit more fairly in this stupid game of yours!"

Discord could see the young mare's point though... "Hmmm... Uh... Well I don't know..."

"I agree! Let Princess Celestia's bubble grow a little bit more!" Rainbow Dash demanded, shaking her head furiously in trying to free herself from the bonds.

"Oh FINE!" Discord practically spat, and snapped his fingers which made Princess Celestia's bubble loosen a little. "But that much only!"

Twilight was slightly happy that he had agreed to do so. "OK..."

"Hmm... I'm not doing Pinkie Pie! She's too bland and... Twilight?" He stared at her for a minute... Maybe even two minutes. Twilight just stood there waiting for his answer. _Please just pass..._

"I might start doing you all at different times again..." _YES!_ She thought silently.

"But I WILL tickle you all again. It's great to see my friends _LAUGH..."_

They all rolled their eyes as Discord paced the room once again as the night fell away. It seemed like they had been up there for hours and hours, yet it had probably only been about 1 or 2 hours...

"When can we leave?" Applejack groaned. "Not until dawn. I told you all that from the very beginning." Discord replied simply, but just as he was saying that an idea came to mind! "I have another genius idea that's not very fun to experience!" "OOOH!" Rarity gasped dramatically. Pinkie Pie shrugged, Applejack snorted, Rainbow Dash scowled, Twilight did absolutely nothing, Spike was half way asleep, Princess Celestia was just watching grimly, and poor Fluttershy was just sleeping soundly.

"So what's it gonna be?" Twilight snapped rather sharply from where she lay lied in bonds.

"I'm thinking I should give yall a quick short and simple sneezing fit, yet you can't sneeze. It's that simple."

Everyone glanced at each nervously. "How's that even possible?" Applejack pressed, narrowing her eyes seeming the game was already unfair again. "Yeah! If we have to sneeze, then... Well... We've just gotta sneeze! We can't hold it in!" Rainbow Dash explained irritably.

"Oh darling! She's right!" Rarity jumped in quickly. "I agree!" Twilight spoke up. It was then when Spike also spoke up. "Y-yeah!..." Suddenly everyone looked at Pinkie, waiting for her answer. "PINKIE?" The pink pony pondered for a moment before shrugging. "Well it's at least possible for me... But..." "HA!" Discord chimed. "You see? It _is _possible for you all!"

"Yeah well that's just Pinkie! She can do a lot of things we can't!" Rainbow Dash sneered again.

Discord shrugged. "Oh well, if you all wanna quit the game that's fine. We can get right to popping Princess Celestia in no time!" "NO!" They all screeched. "Ok then..."

The mythic creature pulled a string from the ceiling he had just so happen to make appear and out piled mounds of pepper right on top of every pony, and yes even Spike.

"Now... You know this one... DON'T SNEEZE!"

Twilight's nose suddenly twitched and for a moment she thought she was just about to already fail!... But then it stopped. _Good..._

Rarity was too busy worrying if any pepper had gotten in her mane, and Applejack just held her breath, but Rainbow Dash was just trying to blow most of the pepper off her.

Pinkie Pie... Was totally fine. "I could do this all night!"

Suddenly Spike felt the sensation in his nostril that he had to sneeze and you know him... He didn't even try to stop it. "Ahh...aahh...AAAH-CHOOO!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight exploded. "What the heck!?"

"S-sorry..." Spike shrugged. "I guess I couldn't stop it." "Well did ya even try!?" Twilight spat furiously back. Spike grew red from the comment and hung his head. "Not really..."

Discord was just sitting back in a sofa, while having a bag of popcorn. "Ooh! The bubble has already shrunken a tiny bit more because of Spike. How about we give him a BIG hand!" And with that he began clapping wildly. But...

No one joined in...

...

"Or not?" Discord added grimly.

Rainbow Dash then felt the need to sneeze. "Um... I can kind of feel one coming..." "Well whatever you do don't... AAH-CHOOO!" Rarity was interrupted from her own sentence by her own sneeze.

"HA! Inch by inch the bubble goes down! Until we hear the sound... POP!" Discord began singing cheerfully.

"This is great! Just great! I'm sure in all of Equestria we're the only ponies being tortured in a haunted mansion on Halloween night!" Twilight screeched, right as she felt the need to sneeze. "Um... errr... AHH-CHOO!"

"Ooo! Even Twilight's fallen for it, but will Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, or Applejack?"

Rainbow Dash was looking quite nervous when she suddenly went into a sneezing fit. "Ahh...ahhhhh...AH-CHOOOO! AH-CHOO! AHHH-CHOOOO!"

"Aww I'm sorry, do you need a tissue Rainbow Dash?" Discord mocked.

"I'M FINE!" The pegasus spat.

Applejack then gave in and sneezed. "Aah...AHH-CHOOO!"

"OH GOODIE! Now where's Pinkie's?" Discord demanded... But Pinkie was totally calm. "Who me? I don't sneeze when I'm forced."

"Well uh..." Discord thought for a moment. "Uh... Would you please sneeze Pinkie Pie?"

"OK! AAAH-CHOO!" Pinkie Pie sneezed suddenly.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Rainbow Dash exploded. "You sneezed just because he asked you too!?" "Yup!" Pinkie calmly replied.

Discord loved watching the friends fight... It made him even more happier, maybe even happier than watching Princess Celestia pop...


	9. Chapter 9

**yHere's chapter 9! Sorry if the plot is moving kind of slow, I've been trying to think of some more tortures! ;3**

**Please review if you like!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Discord loved seeing the friends fight more than anything. _I'm not doing anything at all and they're doing what I want..._

A slow smile creeped across Discord's face as Rainbow Dash just kept fighting with Pinkie Pie. "Now see here Rainbow Dash! You're not the boss of me!" "Like I ever wanted to be!?" "Yeah well good!" Pinkie Pie finished lamely. But Rainbow Dash wasn't done. "You're so stupid Pinkie Pie!" "And what? You're not!?" Pinkie Pie fired back, causing Rainbow Dash to grind her teeth in annoyance. "I know what I am! But do you!?" "Um... Of course I do!" Pinkie Pie flashed back. "OH SHUT UP!" Applejack groaned. "Why do yall have to fight anyways!? Rainbow you're down on this end, and Pinkie's all the way down on that end! HOW COULD YALL SOCIALIZE!?"

This made Pinkie Pie and Rainbow shut up immediately until Pinkie started up again. "Yeah well-!" "SHUT UP!" Everypony shouted at once. "Geez! Gosh!..."

Discord was just laughing way too hard. "WOW! Maybe I never had to torture yall after all! You all fight with each other MUCH better!"

"Twilight rolled her eyes. "Way to make an impression guys."

"You guys are a crack up! But seriously let's get back to them torture stuff." Discord finished. "I mean, don't we wanna pop Princess Celestia by the time dawn's here? Or is it just me?... HUH!?"

No one chuckled or anything in response.

"Ok then! Rainbow Dash you're up again!" Snapping his fingers large ice cubes were immediately strapped down to every part of her body. "H-hey!" Rainbow yelped. "That's not fair!" "Friendship's not fair, now quit your whining!" Discord replied simply, as the ice cubes slowly began dripping onto Rainbow's coat.

"H-h-how d-d-do I w-win th-this round?" Rainbow asked through chattering teeth.

"All you have to do is wait till the ice cubs melt completely!" Discord explained simply. "WHAT!? THAT'S SO EASY!" Pinkie Pie shouted down from the other end.

"Sh-shut u-u-up!" Rainbow retorted as goose bumps filled every inch of her body.

"Oh don't listen to your stupid awkward pink friend. It's _very _simple! But if you wanna quit, and if it's getting too cold for you... Then all you have to do is ask and I'll take em away and also take more space away from Princess Celestia's bubble!"

"N-n-n-n-no w-w-way!" Rainbow replied, growing a darkish blue color. "I-I c-c-could do this a-all n-n-night!" "Oh could you? Let's see you try that then." Discord smirked cruelly.

"HUH!?" Rainbow nearly screeched. "I... I... T-t-that's n-not fair!" "Too bad! You said so yourself!"

Rainbow Dash was nearly purple now. "Um... errrr..."

Everyone waited a few seconds until Discord continued. "Now while that happens who wants to be over heated?"

No one said a word, so Discord decided to choose the next pony in the row. "Applejack!" "M-me!?"

"Why of course you! You can handle the blistering heat right? Or can you not?" Discord secretly mocked, causing Applejack to grow slightly red. "Y-yeah."

"Ok then! Let's get on with the heat then!"

In another snap of his fingers burning hot horse shoes appeared on every inch of AJ's body.

Applejack was slowly chocking back a small yelp. "A-ahh-...eh..."

"Hmm? Something wrong my dear friend?"

Applejack couldn't reply because of the intensely burning sensation.

Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash was in so much pain from being almost frozen to death while Applejack began sweating like a dog and dehydrating fast.

_We've gotta do something!..._

Twilight then got the idea of teleporting. Concentrating hard, a few sparks lit up her horn and then... then... She teleported out of her bonds and appeared right beside... Discord.

"Oh! What's this!? You've decided to teleport have we?" Discord instantly enchanted her horn so that no more magic could be done along with Rarity's just in case. "How dare you!? I wasn't even the one who teleported!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah well, live by the rules of the book."

Strapping Twilight back down he decided. "I'll punish you just for doing that..." The violet unicorn gasped. "No! P-please!"

"That's right but what will I do to you... Hmm... I'll give you a nightmare! Yes! That's what i'll do, except you won't be able to wake up from it unless I say so..." "H-HUH!?" Twilight gasped, eyes growing wide in horror.

Discord just simply snapped his fingers again and Twilight was instantly asleep, twitching and moaning as she did so.

"H-he...HELP!...No... N-no please!" The purple unicorn begged aloud while she was still fast asleep.

Discord chuckled madly.

"How's it going Rainbow Crash?" Discord then asked the cyan pegasus who was a dark shade of purple. But the good thing was, the ice cubs were already half melted. "F-f-f-f-f-fine!" She replied shakily.

"How about you Applecrack?" Discord continued with a smirk.

The orange mare just nodded as nothing but pure sweat dribbled down her forehead from the heat. She was practically drowning in it, as she grinded her teeth together.

"Oh goodie! Just a few more minutes and I'm sure them old horse shoes will lose their fiery touch, don't ya think?" Discord continued and watched as Twilight bucked and tried rolling in her sleep. She must have been having a terrible one seeming at one point she began screaming at the top of her lungs! "WHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly she woke up, panting hard. "W-WHAT!? HUH!? Where is EVERYPONY!?"

Discord fell on the floor laughing so hard he began crying while the others just looked on in complete sympathy for their terrified friend... Except Rainbow Dash and Applejack though who were struggling through their own troubles.

As Discord kept laughing he then suddenly had the best idea for torture yet! "Oh I know!..." In a snap of his fingers the ice cubes and hot ironed horse shoes were gone from the two struggling ponies who just lay there breathing hard.

"I'm going to let yall take a run..." He explained deviously...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again guys! And sorry for the lame and yet slow start up for the torture but I promise you this chapter has all you've been waiting for! :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW TOO!**

* * *

Discord cleared his throat to begin explaining. "I'll set up 5 little treadmills for yall to run on and increase the speed every so often and only one of yall can be resting in a small bubble area I'll set up for yall. So you all can just simply take turns until you drop! Oh and if you do drop... There will be hot burning ashes at the back of the bubble guarding the treadmill so that you guys can't simply jump off... And then you'll just get burned and yada yada yada!... FUN RIGHT!?"

No pony answered as Discord snapped his fingers and they all instantly appeared in a pink bubble just like the one Celestia was in. "Now there are six of you and only 5 treadmills so you all can decide who goes first."

Twilight turned towards the gloomy group before deciding. "I think we ponies should go first and leave Spike to build his energy."

They all nodded, especially Spike seeming he was just a _baby _dragon. "Can we please have Fluttershy to help us?" Rainbow Dash groaned. Discord instantly jerked around at this. "No you canNOT! It simply won't be fair... She'll just quit being friends with me even though it's simply all for good fun..."

"Our Fluttershy would NEVER do such a thing... Even if you _are _torturing her..." Rarity explained while fluffing out her purple curls.

Discord just shrugged off the ponies pleas and began. Snapping his fingers they all appeared on a treadmill surrounded by a small pink bubble so that they couldn't get off... And at the back of the bubble were hot sizzling ashes in case they got too lazy...

"OH MY!" Rarity screeched in horror.

"Whoa there partner! Everything's gonna be just fine... You'll see!" Applejack soothed the white unicorn from inside of her own bubble.

Discord snapped once and the treadmills were raised to level 1... But he suddenly grew bored of it because they were only walked. He then snapped his fingers three more times allowing them to grow to level 4 and they all took off running at high speed. "There we go!" He chimed happily before laying down on an old recliner and watched happily.

The ponies just simply ran and ran and ran until Discord took the chance and raised it to level 5.

The ponies leg's were now a total blur underneath them as they tried their best to keep up with the treadmills.

Applejack and Twilight were on the left side of the room facing Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash who were on the right side of the room facing them. "I d-don't know how much longer I can take this!" Rarity gasped as a drop of sweat ran down her brow.

Twilight was also growing a tiny pinch tired while Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave no sign of giving in, for they were the most athletic ponies in the room! Pinkie Pie was just happily bouncing up and down over and over and over again as she ran, but was also starting to get a bit tired. "Keep going!" Twilight encouraged them, when suddenly Rarity tripped on her own mane and fell backwards towards the burning ashes. "WHAAAAAAA!"

There was a loud sizzling burning sound as flesh met fire and she began tumbling over and over again in the ball while continued getting burred over and over again each time she rolled.

"HELP MEEEE!" She screeched in total agony.

Spike instantly leaped up at this. "Don't worry miss Rarity I'll save you!" He then announced. "I take Rarity's spot!"

And with them short few words, he instantly appeared on Rarity's treadmill while Rarity appeared inside the bubble. "OOOOHHHHH!" The unicorn sighed in total relief as she plummeted to the floor and breathed heavily.

Twilight was panting like a dog now, but she knew Rarity had just begun to cool down. "T-this isn't fair Discord!" Twilight gasped. "We need Fluttershy to help us!"

Discord instantly perked up from where he lie on his big brown chair. "Oh fine! But only because you ponies have put me in a good mood..."

Snapping his fingers Fluttershy instantly appeared in the bubble with Rarity. "Why Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see you!" The yellow pegasus opened her eyes slowly and quite groggily. "W-what happened?"

"You need to take Twilight's spot right now!" Rarity exclaimed rather quickly. But Fluttershy was just now realizing where they were. "We're still in that same haunted mansion?... B-but I thought it was just a dream...!" "Of course it's not dear! Discord's been torturing us forever! Now Twilight needs a rest!" Rarity practically shrieked. Fluttershy stood up and glanced at Discord in his recliner. "Oh my..." She muttered to herself before declaring. "I take Twilight Sparkle's spot."

The two mares instantly switched places as Twilight tumbled to the bottom of the bubble with Rarity. "Oh that feels SO much better!"

Rarity then turned her attention back towards the running ponies. Pinkie Pie was nearly about to fall back into the ashes when suddenly... She did. "W-W-WHOA!" The pink party pony screeched, flying back into the ashes and began tumbling in the same formation Rarity had done. "Oh my!..." The white unicorn sat there for a minute thinking... _Should I really give up my spot for Pinkie Pie?_

It was then when Twilight suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Well!? Aren't you gonna go switch places for Pinkie!?"

"Um... I... I just don't like running..." Rarity replied awkwardly. "WHO DOES!?" Twilight spat at her. "But we need to work together if we're gonna get through this!"

Rarity just nodded and declared. "I take Pinkie Pie's spot!"

The earth pony instantly plopped in beside Twilight gasping for breathe. "What a rush!"

Applejack then began slowing her pace from exhaustion. "Um... A little help please?" She asked, her country accent thick as she spoke.

Twilight was still breathing quite fast. "Give me a few more seconds Applejack, and I'll trade spots with you." Twilight called.

"W-what about me!?" RainbowDash spoke up from where she ran. "I need a break too ya know!" "Yes I know and Pinkie will be the one to give you it." Twilight replied glancing down at the not-moving pink pony. _Come on Pinkie! How long does it take to cool down!?_

Suddenly there came a shrill cry from Fluttershy. "Help me Twilight! I'm about to trip! I'm too tired!" Twilight's eyes widened at the scene, and even Rarity was gasping for breath now, while Spike completely gave in and began rolling into the ashes. "HELP ME TWILIGHT!"

Twilight felt as if her heart would burst from the pain of seeing her friends struggling. "I...I DON'T KNOW WHO TO CHOOSE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all like it so far! :3 They're gonna keep running before a bit but before long I'll move to something else! ;3**

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! **

* * *

Twilight was in a bit of a sticky situation. Who should she go in for? Spike? Who was now tumbling and getting burned with each passing second. Fluttershy? Who was nearly about to trip herself seeming she was the weakest here. Or Applejack? After she had just promised to give her a break!

"OH!... HURRY UP PINKIE!" Twilight shrieked, causing the pink party pony to finally sit up. "I'm almost done I think but I need a bit more time to cool off if I'm gonna go back out there." Pinkie answered grimly.

Twilight then turned towards Spike. He and Applejack were the real ones who needed it. "Twilight!" Applejack called suddenly. "Just pick Spike! I can run for a bit longer!" Twilight knew Applejack was trying to be honest with herself but yet... She knew the orange earth pony couldn't last that long. "AND WHAT ABOUT ME!?" RainbowDash cried, as sweat swam down her face. "I thought Pinkie Pie was going in for me!"

"Sorry... I think I'll go in for Applejack." Pinkie Pie answered calmly.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Fluttershy screeched. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!"

Twilight ignored the yellow pegasus realizing she was the latest who had just gotten out there. "Sorry Fluttershy but I know you can still hold up for a bit longer..." Twilight then decided on... Spike. "I take Spike's place!" She announced and in a blink of an eye she was running on the treadmill.

Spike tumbled helplessly to the floor, the stench of burning scales and flesh filling the bubble. "Eww! Gross Spike!" Pinkie exclaimed, but Spike didn't budge or move. _Uh oh..._ Pinkie Pie thought suddenly. _Looks like Rainbow Dash will have to bear through it a tinsy wincy bit longer..._

Applejack was now on the brink of collapsing. "Please Pinkie Pie! Are ya done yet?" Suddenly Rainbow Dash tripped and fell backwards into the ashes. Everypony gasped in horror, as the cyan pegasus cried out. "WHOAAAAA! HELP ME PINKIE!"

"No! HELP ME!" Applejack practically choked on the words, and thought to herself.

_Just because Rainbow fell doesn't mean she can steal my turn AGAIN..._

Applejack thought about falling into the ashes herself so that she'd be chosen but Pinkie Pie had made her mind up too quickly.

"I trade spots with RainbowDash!"

"WHAT THE HAY!?" Applejack nearly screamed. "YOU WERE COMING IN FOR ME!"

Even Twilight looked a tad bit disappointed by Pinkie's decision. "Well too late now!" The pink pony fired back at her.

"OH PLEASE MAKE IT STOP DISCORD!" Fluttershy suddenly cried aloud, but when everyone turned to meet his answer they found the mythic creature fast asleep in the recliner, snoring softly.

"HUH!? Does he really expect us to do this _ALL_ NIGHT!?" Rarity exploded from where she ran, sweat running down her face and even dripping into her mouth as she spoke.

Twilight just sighed. "I guess so..." Glancing over her shoulder she spotted Princess Celestia watching on in total depression. 'I'm sorry.' We're the only words Twilight could detect as she mouthed them.

It was then when finally Spike blinked open his eyes. "W-what happened?" "SPIKE!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Huh? What's going on!?" The dragon asked aloud again.

"No time! Applejack needs you to take her spot!" Twilight blurted aloud. Right at that second the orange mare's legs gave way and she began rolling into the ashes like everypony else had done.

Spike gasped and announced. "I trade spots with Applejack!"

They both appeared in different spots as Rainbow Dash was just now starting to stir. "HURRY UP PLEASE!" Pinkie called from her treadmill.

"YES! I NEED A BREAK!" Fluttershy squealed in horror when she suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards into the ashes.

Twilight's eyes grew wide. "Hurry Rainbow! There's not much time before she gets scorched!" Rainbow only shook her head though. "I can't Twilight! I just began resting! I need a break..."

Everyone turned to glare at the cyan pegasus. "We all do!" Rarity screeched, while her mane and tail were flying out behind her.

"Rarity's right! We're doing this as a team!" Twilight reminded Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash just sat there while breathing quite hard still and gazed at the shrieking Fluttershy, but her screams were slowly dying away.

"Come on Rainbow Dash! Get out here and stop being such a big MEANIE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed through breaths.

"Oh fine!" The pegasus groaned. "But I just hate the fact... Well... I HATE ALL OF IT!"

"We all do dearie." Rarity replied. "Uh-huh!" Spike agreed.

And with that, Rainbow announced. "I trade spots with Fluttershy!" And the two ponies instantly swapped places. Fluttershy appeared in the bubble and landed right on top of Applejack who hardly moved.

"Oh hurry up you guys!" Twilight called out desperately, when she suddenly noticed how slow Rarity was going compared to the treadmills speed.

"Rarity? You alright?" "I'M FINE DEARIE!" The white unicorn spat as her wet soggy, sweat-filled hair clung to her face.

Suddenly Applejack gave a small groan from where she lay at the bottom of the bubble. "W-what?... What happened?" The mare's eyes grew wide from seeing the cream colored pegasus on her. "Uh... Fluttershy?" The yellow mare didn't respond, as Applejack just simply shoved her off and sat up.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Rarity suddenly blurted aloud. "I can't do this anymore!"

Pinkie Pie then spoke up. "Hold on just a darn minute! I need a break too!"

"But you haven't been out as long as I have!" Rarity flashed back at her, only causing Twilight to for once enter the scrap. "No, I think I was out here longer than BOTH of you!" "OH YEAH!?" Pinkie threatened. "Well it's Applejack's choice! And she's sure to choose me since we're REALLY close best friends!"

Applejack just sat there looking a little taken aback, but then narrowed her eyes sharply. "Now old on Pinkie... When _I _ask you... You never chose me so why should I choose you now?"

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to protest but slowly shut it realizing... It was the cold hard truth.

Suddenly there came a long slow groan from where Discord slept, as he began stretching out each limb in turn. Opening up his droopy eyes he spotted his victims once again. "Oh hello there young ponies! Enjoying the nice run I planned for you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" RainbowDash roared in fury.

Discord pretended to look hurt by this but sat up and glared at the pegasus. "Ok... If that's what you want."

In a snap of his fingers Fluttershy was instantly back in her little corner, fast asleep.

"HUH!?" Rainbow Dash gasped. "That's not fair!"

"Like I said, Friendship's not fair..." Discord replied simply while continuing to stare down the annoying pegasus. "How about I turn up the heat?" He added slyly.

"You wouldn't!" Twilight yelled, panting from exhaustion.

"Would I?" Discord continued to press the matter as he raised the level to 6.

The treadmills were just way to fast for everypony causing them ALL to fall and tumble back into the ashes over and over and over again.

"Cut it out!" Applejack snapped. "No." Discord simply replied. "If this is just too much for yall then I guess we can move onto something else... Something much more threatening and... Dangerous."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! I'm so glad I've finally made it this far so please review and let me know if the story's ok! :3**

* * *

Discord leaped out of his recliner and snapped his fingers causing electric shock callers to appear around every pony (and dragon's) neck.

"Now... You will keep running or else this sensor will detect how slow your going and zap you with 500 volts!" Discord informed. "And each time it zaps you, each time another chunk of Princess Idiot's bubble will be taken away." "It's Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash retorted sharply. "Oh is it RainbowButt?" Discord replied quite harshly, causing Rainbow's face to turn a bright red. "CUT IT OUT!"

"Now thanks." He sneered leaping back into his recliner. "Now get to it!"...

Discord sat in his chair for a minute, listening to the clattering of hooves while the ponies ran... And yet another sly idea slowly came to mind. "Hmm..." He thought aloud. He then decided to give them all a much slower yet painful torture. Snapping his fingers, he instantly changed the level from 6 back down to 2, making all ponies break into a trot. "I want yall to trot like this for exactly one whole hour before the pony resting in the bubble is aloud to switch places with someone. Then after another whole hour they'll be able to trade places with one of you again and so on and so on..." Discord explained.

"WHAT!?" The all gasped at once. "But that's not fair!" Spike spoke up as he fast walked at a someone slow rate. "Well that's the point dufus!" Discord flashed back at the baby dragon. "So yall will just be trotting for a straight hour before yall get the chance to trade, so you better choose wisely Applefat." Discord reminded the orange earth pony rather harshly.

Applejack felt complete anger crawl up her throat at the nicknames Discord had been given them, except she couldn't hide the blush that reddened her face from the one he'd always call her by.

_Well... At least it's not as bad as Rainbow's..._

Turning back to the pony's she had to choose from she just couldn't put her hoof on the one that needed a break the most. But she knew she had to make some kind of choice. "I'll choose Pinkie Pi-" "WAIT!" Twilight interrupted her. "Choose Spike again. I just don't think his little legs could take it."

Spike's face also grew a deep red at this. "HEY! I can fast walk with yall! It's quite simple!"

"Yeah but for an hour?" Rainbow reminded him, causing the dragon to just sigh in defeat.

"I take Spike's spot." Applejack declared, appearing in his spot, while he appeared in her spot.

"HEY! BUT YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO CHOOSING ME!" Pinkie Pie piped up from where she trotted. "S-sorry..." Applejack muttered, realizing though that she could do nothing to take it back if she wanted to.

"Have fun My Little Ponies!" Discord mocked once more as he landed squarely back in his recliner.

As the ponies trotted on through the night, Discord was already fast asleep again and about only 10 minutes had passed when Pinkie Pie began complaining. "My hooves ache SO badly!" "You're telling me hon!" Rarity spoke up from where she trotted, glancing down at her precious white hooves. Twilight was slowly beginning to break into a sweat, while Rainbow Dash was panting quite heavily, and Applejack seemed fine other than the cramp that bothered her in her side.

Everypony was feeling totally miserable. "Don't we at least get a sip of water?" Rainbow whined, wiping her brow off from the pool of sweat that now streamed down over her face.

"If we did have the chance?... I'd be over at that water fountain right now." Rarity replied rather selfishly. "Oh yeah? I'd be over there about an hour before you'd even take your fist step." Pinkie Pie exclaimed, giving a quick smirk.

Rarity just gasped dramatically. "WELL!"

"I can't believe Discord put Fluttershy back asleep. Or two of us could be resting at the moment." Applejack stated gloomily. No one responded to this except Twilight was getting an idea in mind. "Hey... What if we tried to wake up Fluttershy!"

They all turned their attention on her. "HUH!?"

"Yeah! And then she could possibly pursue Discord into letting us go."

Everyone thought about it for a minute before agreeing.

"But how in tarnation are we gonna wake up Fluttershy who's on the other side of the room, without waking up Discord right beside us?" Applejack asked in total confusion.

Twilight then realized her friend was right. "I... I don't... Know."

They all sighed as each and every stupid idea came to mind, but none just seemed to fit the ticket.

About another 10 minutes had passed when suddenly Rainbow lost her footing and fell face forward, causing the electric collar to trigger sending 500 volts shaking her whole body. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE-HE-HE-HE-LP-LP-LP ME!"

Twilight gasped, along with the others from Rainbow's sudden fate until it suddenly stopped leaving the pegasus more exhausted than ever before, as she began trotting again. "I... I don't think I can do this."

Pinkie Pie just suddenly began singing one of her most favorite and popular songs to brighten up the mood. "When I was a little filly at the sun was going dooo-ooowwwwn!" "Tell me shes' not..." Twilight began. "The darkness and the shadows would always make me froooo-owwwwn!"

"She is!" Rarity answered Twilight just like she had done so many moons before on their first adventure ever.

"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw... But Granny-pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at aaaaaaalll!"

"Ok can you just shut up?" Rainbow quickly interrupted, causing Pinkie Pie to glare at the cyan pegasus. "WHAT!? I was just trying to help!"

"Well you're only making things worst!" Rainbow informed, narrowing her magenta eyes.

Not another word was spoken from anypony as more time just ticked and ticked by.


	13. Chapter 13

**Getting down to one of the few last chapters! PLEASE ENJOY! ^^**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Everyone was breathing hard. And Spike felt absolutely helpless from watching on the sidelines. "Come on you guys! Only 5 more minutes left! And then I can trade spots with... Um... One of you?"

No pony answered seeming, they all wanted to get chosen by Spike but they all held in their own opinions.

Applejack's cramp was absolutely killing her! And Pinkie Pie's hooves were no better, as they kept aching and cramping in pain with every step she took. Rarity's hair was an absolute mess, but that sort of went for everyone else too, and Rainbow felt as if she could hardly breathe!

Now Twilight was just simply closing her eyes and trotting, just waiting for the horrible torture... To slowly end.

And right when they all thought they would possibly pass out, Discord yawned and stretched from he was sleeping in the recliner.

"Oh good morning My Little Ponies! Have any nice dreams?"

"Mornin!? IT'S DAWN ALREADY!?" Applejack asked in fury.

"Why yes! The suns been up forever, don't you see!" Discord pointed towards the shattered window at the very end of the room where Princess Celestia was still just sitting in her bubble.

But what they all saw was nothing but darkness still.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rainbow growled.

"Why... Yes. It most certainly is."

Leaping out of his recliner he snapped his fingers and instantly they all appeared strapped on their old iron tables, with their electric collars off.

Everypony groaned as their muscles finally ceased in working. "How about I make yall happy by making yall laugh again?"

Rainbow's eyes grew wide at this. "No... No please..."

"Hmm... I don't know, I mean I can do whatever I want to yall..." Discord continued in another mocking tone. "And since you spoke up first, you'll go first again Rainbowbutt!"

Rainbow's cheeks grew red, possibly from the name or from the anxiety that hit her in the stomach like a well aimed blow.

Taking his tools out he then took 2 paint brushes and began tickling her rib-cage, seeming that was the most ticklish spot on the pegasus. Rainbow bucked and reared once more like last time but couldn't contain her laughter.

"Too...Much... err...Eh..."

Discord rapidly began lightly brushing her sides now with pink feathers, so that she would burst into an enormous laughing fit and she did.

"BWAHAHHAAAAHAHHAHA! PLEEEHEAAASEE STAAAP! YOU'RE KIIILING MEEEEE!"

"Am I? How am I killing you though while you're laughing?" Discord asked innocently.

But Rainbow couldn't reply through her squeals of laughter. "HAHAAHAHHHHAHAHHHAHHHHAHHAAAAAA!"

Another pair of hands popped out on either side of Discord as he then took two feather dusters and lightly began stroking the soles of her hooves (or feet).

He also knew right then that he had hit the jackpot, for tears poured down from Rainbow's eyes as more intense laughing filled the air. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!"

Discord smiled deviously and continued over and over and over and over again doing this same pattern.

Rainbow flinched and twitched madly but just couldn't move until she passed out.

"Oh that's a good sign! She's finally resting!" Discord exclaimed with a smile.

Pinkie Pie only gasped. "YOU KILLED HER!?"

"Oh don't be such an idiot, I didn't kill her, I only tickled her too much past the point of... Well... TICKLING HER!" Discord snapped back. "Gosh! Can't yall ponies even take one simple joke?"

He then slid over to where Rarity was tied down. "I guess I'll just repeat my same order from last time."

Taking out his paintbrushes, feathers, and of course feather dusters he did the very same pattern as he did to Rainbow Dash, instantly causing Rarity to spasm into laughter. "HAHHHAHAHAHHHAHHHHAHHAHAAHA! STAAPPP DEEARRRIIIIIEEEE!"

Discord just smirked as he continued. "No thanks."

"HAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!"

Discord continued doing this for 5 more minutes, but Rarity still never seemed to pass out. "Oh come on!"

Slowing his stroking the white unicorn squealed some more. "OH NOT THERE PLEEEHHHEAEASSEE!"

But soon it was over, she too fainted like Rainbow had and was knocked out cold.

"There we go! Another one to add to the collection of knocked out ponies!"

Inching towards Applejack he still held the same materials as last time.

Tickled both the mare's rib-cage, sides, and feet he managed to get Applejack into a state of laughter but not enough laughter to make her pass out.

"HAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAA CUUTT ITTT OOOUTT!"

"Hmm... At least Rarity responded to the slow stroking. But I guess I'll have to find something else for you!" Discord exclaimed, as he appeared with ANOTHER pair of arms and took out two more paint brushes and began tickling Applejack's waist, seeming it always got her everytime.

"BWAHAHHHHAAAAAHHAHHAHHHAHHAHAHHA! STAAAAAP!"

Tears now finally streamed from the earth pony's eyes as Discord increased his speed of stroking more and more.

The orange mare began bucking madly and Discord also noticed how Applejack was finding it hard to breathe from all of her laughing until she finally passed out after about 8 whole minutes more.

"FINALLY! That one is always SO hard to do but now let's see Twilight hmm?"

Twilight just flinched from his words as he began stroking her with the same pattern and instantly Twilight blew up in laughing.

"HHAHAHAHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAAAHAHHA DISCOOHOHOHORD PLEEEHEEASSEE!"

"Too bad 'faithful student' but this time I'M the teacher and I say PASS OUT!"

Suddenly Twilight had a brilliant idea and pretended to pass out. "Ahh! Now she was the easiest yet for some odd reason!"

Discord then went to Pinkie Pie and did her the same way... And yet Pinkie never made a sound. "H-huh? Something wrong Pinkie Pie?" Discord asked slightly agitated by the pink pony's actions. "Well...I don't laugh when I'm forced too. It just comes to me."

"Uh..." Discord pondered for a minute before asking again. "Could you pass out from laughing too much?"

"OK!" The pink pony agreed stupidly. "HHAHAHAHAAHAAAHHHHHAHAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that she was knocked out... After about a minute or so.

Sighing Discord then just tickled Spike on his stomach a few times and then bam... The dragon was already passed out before you could say 'magic'.

"Peace and quiet!" Discord exclaimed loudly as he glanced over at Celestia. "You lose Princess C! And now, since they're all fast asleep I'm gonna pop you just for the fun of it! And they'll NEVER know!"

"Oh but you wouldn't!" Came the familiar voice of Fluttershy.


	14. Chapter 14

**One of my last chapters to this story! PLEASE REVIEW on how you like it so far! I'd GLADLY appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Discord whipped around to face the cream colored pegasus. "Futtershy!? BUT HOW!?"

"That's how!" Fluttershy spat back, pointing towards Twilight whose horn was glowing by using a spell to wake up the sleeping Flutterhsy since the curse Discord had casted upon her horn hours ago had FINALLY worn off.

"B-but!"  
"NO BUT'S! YOU LET MY FRIENDS GO! NOW! Or do you not even want a friend anymore!" Fluttershy threatened.

"BUT YOU WOUDN'T!" He practically screeched, tears brimming his eyes FOR ONCE!

"Would I?..." Fluttershy pressed again. "Isn't that what you've been saying to my friends too!?"

Discord staggered backwards, too stunned at what had happened. "BUT YOU WERE ASLEEP! And Twilight was knocked out!"

"HA! You really thought I was knocked out? I faked it ya loon!" The violet alicorn retorted, causing Discord to wince from her tone.

After a long moment of silence Discord hung his head and shrank down to the size of an ant. "I... I feel ashamed..."

"You should be Mr!" Fluttershy continued. "Just look at what you've done and I was even apart of it for a short time too!"

Discord just sighed. "Alright alright! I'm sorry... It's just... SO Wonderful to see ponies being tortured ya know what I'm trying to say?"

Both Fluttershy and Twilight AND Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow in total disapprovement.

And so... In one last snap of his fingers, they all appeared outside of the haunted mansion.

"W-what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked on the pavement.

"I d-don't know?..." Applejack answered back groggily.

"OH MY! I had the worst dream that!-" Rarity stopped dead in her sentence at the sight of the mansion, Discord, and Princess Celestia.

"Oh... Never mind..." She finished quite embarrassed.

Suddenly a piercing light drenched all of the ponies where they stood. "It's dawn!" Pinkie exclaimed in total awe.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you ponies were tougher than I thought, seeming you all passed the entire night! AND saved your Princess!" Discord exclaimed in glee, yet there was a pinch of anger in his tone, but he didn't dare show it. "Well Twilight. I must say you and your friends have had an interesting night. Have we not?" Princess Celestia stepped forth, smiling at her most faithful student.

"Indeed we have."

"And after all of this I think yall all deserve one good night's sleep for when you return home." "OH YES! I'M EXHAUSTED!" Rarity yelled loudly.

"Yeah! And let me tell ya! I will NEVER visit this old place again. And NEVER dare to step foot down on Higgly Biggly Road!" Spike exclaimed with a hint of fear piercing his tone. "Actually I think it was Higgly Road but... I guess you're right." Twilight corrected the young dragon.

"Now, when you get home Twilight I'm expecting some mail on what you've learned about this... uh... um... Night you've experienced." Princess Celestia continued, while Fluttershy just stared at Discord.

"So... um... Friends?" Discord pleaded.

Fluttershy sat there... For what seemed like FOREVER before replying. "Friends!"

The stepped forward in a hug as Discord declared. "Next year I'm choosing treats! And for the rest of my life as well!"

Everyone gave a feeble smile except Fluttershy who was grinning ear to ear. "I believe you on this one."

And so they all went their different ways, heading towards home... Especially Twilight was in a hurry for home. "C'mon Spike! We've gotta send Princess Celestia that note!"


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE! Thank you all for reading my little fanfiction! And I hope you enjoyed it! And I'd very much appreciate it if you reviewed :D THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_What I learned today... Or more like tonight was that friendship is as strong as ANYTHING! Even to keep you going when you're in a bit of a sticky situation. But even when dangers and problems or any kind of trouble comes your way and it's hard to face. I've learned it's great to be facing them with your friends so that you'll never be alone, when their right there helping you. And tonight was one of the hardest and most painful nights of my nights, but it wasn't AS painful as it would have been... Without my friends._

_From yours truly~ _

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

**Thank you for reading with MyLittlePonyTales! I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review for when you're done! It's always nice to know how my work is! Thanks!  
****And don't miss out on my other books that I have along with the new ones I'm writing! Until next time!-**

**~MyLittlePonyTales**


End file.
